


Ruins and Crossroads

by A921 (June921)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After season eight, Angst, Crack, Crossroads, F/M, Lost Love, but of course Jon and Jaime are probably going to die, lost chance, oh and Bran too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June921/pseuds/A921
Summary: I searched a lifetime for a love like this.And I lost it all in one short moment.





	Ruins and Crossroads

He feels uneasy when he’s near Bran Stark. Even more uneasy when he’s alone with him. Jaime finds himself standing alone with the boy, side to side, looking at the Lady of Winterfell observe ruins of her home. The ashes fall perfectly against the pure white snow. It’s seems like a cruel joke sent from the gods.

 

“You had a chance,” the boy says monotonously.

 

Jaime looks at him from the side, not answering, but the Stark boy continues anyway. 

 

“ A chance at some fulfillment.” 

 

This causes Jaime’s ears to perk up, but he feels anger stirring in him,  _ what chance, _ he wants to yell. But then again, who is he to deserve happiness. 

 

“ You would’ve been a father. At least, truly one.”

 

Jaime doesn’t understand the boy, but maybe he refers Cersei, maybe he shouldn’t have left her too soon, or at least their babe. 

 

“No, not her, “ the boy seems to be reading his mind. 

 

Then Brienne, he thinks of the fallen knight. 

 

“Neither, “ the Stark boy answers.

 

_ Then who? _

 

Suddenly he’s transported to another world, at least for a split second, and he sees a girl, a little girl with red hair and his eyes smiling back at him. He sees tully blue eyes teasing him. He sees a future filled with struggles, but much happiness. But then he sees himself at crosswords. 

  
  


_ I searched a lifetime for a love like this. _

 

_ And I lost it all in one short moment. _

 

He gasps for air, and finds himself standing in front of the ruins of Winterfell, but its Lady with another man, far from him.

  
  



End file.
